Seré El Rey del Harem
by IsseiTheDragonMaster
Summary: Issei después de haber muerto a manos de Raynare o conocida como "Yuma" sera reecarnado como demonio pero por asares de la vida se convertirá en un demonio de clase alta
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada esta es mi primera historia así que espero sea de su agrado**

 **Primero que nada Highschool DxD no pertenece**

 **-** Hola **\- Diálogos de los personajes**

 **-** _Por qué me pasa esto a mí_ **\- Pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [Socio eres un idiota] **\- Draig y Albion**

 **-Dejen de molestar- Seres de poder mayor (Dioses y Bestias de gran poder)**

 **-** ¨Hola ¿cómo estás?¨ **\- Llamadas, Hologramas, Cartas y Mensajes**

 **Capítulo 1 Comienzo de una nueva vida**

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Kuoh se encontraba un joven tirado en el piso encima de un charco de sangre mientras que al frente de él se encontraba una chica pelinegra con un traje de cuero negro muy revelador y con un par de alas negras detrás de ella

-jajaja mírate tan patético sin poder hacer nada- empieza a caminar alrededor del pobre chico moribundo

- _maldita si solo pudiera moverme-_ el chico levantaba su mano mirando la sangre- _como quisiera ver ese cabello rojo…y esos ojos azules verdosos si pudiera regresar y no aceptar esta cita..-_

La pelinegra se acerca y lo mira por última vez –sabes a mí no me tienes que culpar por lo que te paso si no a dios por haberte entregado una arma tan poderosa-

-!L-largate z-zorra…¡- el castaño le escupía en la cara un poco de sangre

-!Maldita escoria como te atreves¡- la chica preparaba otra lanza de luz para incrustársela estaba vez en la cabeza hasta que siente que se forma un círculo mágico detrás de ella -!TSK…¡ bueno mejor me voy después de todo te morirás jajajaja sabes fue culpa de dios- la chica despliega sus alas y se eleva por el cielo nocturno de la cuidad mientras deja un rastro de plumas negras

Del círculo mágico aparece una chica pelirroja la cual se acerca al chico y lo mira muy detalladamente hasta que se da cuenta de que al chico le aparece una especie de garra de color rojo con picos dorados y dos gemas de color verde

-Sekiryuutei… será bueno tenerte en mi nobleza- la chica saca de su falda una pieza de peón y la coloca en el pecho del chico pero al ver que no ocurre nada la chica coloca otro pero daba el mismo resultado así lo hizo hasta que puso el octavo peón y debajo del chico apareció el tan aclamado círculo mágico que la chica esperaba

 **Al día siguiente: Habitación de Issei**

-¨!S-si n-no d-despiertas t-te besare¡¨-

El castaño simplemente levantaba la mano izquierda y le daba una palmada al reloj el cual dejo de sonar

-mmm... Fue solo un sueño- el chico intenta levantarse pero siente un peso en su confiado brazo izquierdo al intentar tocar que era lo que tenía su brazo siente algo suave y elástico por lo cual por instinto lo apretó

-¡AHH~¡- El chico se quedó sorprendido por aquel gemido por lo que quita la sabana y se encuentra con cierta chica desnuda y con su brazo entre sus pechos

-E-eto.. q-que p-paso a-noche… -El chico sonrojado solo podía observa a la chica

-Oye no tu mama no te dijo que nunca despiertes a una chica durmiendo- la joven se levanta de la cama mostrando todos sus atributos al chico el cual lo único que podía hacer era desviar la mirada

-S-si.. Pero que haces tú aquí…- el chico aun mirando a otro lado sonrojado

-Que acaso no puedo dormir con mi querido siervo- la chica se acerca más al castaño y esta le toca el pecho haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara más y intentara alejarse

-Y-yo… -en ese momento el chico escucha a su madre gritarle desde la cocina

-!ISSEIIIII BAJA QUE SE TE HACE TARDE PARA EL COLEGIO¡

-YA BAJO MAMA-El chico se levanta de la cama lo más rápido posible y empieza a vestirse mientras la chica se colocaba sus pantis

-Issei puedes ayudarme a colocarme el sostén-

- _m-mierda mierda mierda contrólate Issei solo colócale el sostén y listo no mires sus pechos_ \- el castaño se acerca y empieza a ponerle es sostén-Listo-

Después de aquello ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra terminaron de vestirse bajaron a la mesa

Los padres del chico se le quedaron mirando por la compañía que traía

-¿Hijo se puede saber quién es ella?-ambos padres estaban impresionados hasta el padre del castaño lo agarra y lo arrastra hasta la cocina

-Dime que no tuvieron eso- el padre se acercaba al chico a esperar la respuesta

-N-no no llegamos a eso- el padre soltaba un suspiro

-Qué bueno, hijo al algo que quiero que tengas en cuenta esa chica es un demonio quiero que te mantengas lo más alejado posible de ella-

-Papa estas seguro sabes que eso es de libro de fantasías- el chico se alejaba un poco de su padre

-Hijo déjame ver tu mano derecha- el castaño acercaba su mano a su padre –Tal como lo pensé- el padre le suelta la mano

-¿Qué pasa?- el castaño veía a su padre confundido

-Pues que ahora eres un siervo de esa chica creo que si no mal recuerdo la única familia que usa ese círculo mágico era… Los Gremory-

 **Esta historia continuara dependiendo se a ustedes les guste espero sea de su agrado me esforcé lo más que pude para pensar en los diálogos si quieren siguiente capitulo déjenlo en los reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todos**

 **Por sus palabras de apoyo**

 **En el capítulo pasado habíamos quedado en esta parte:**

-¿Qué pasa?- el castaño veía a su padre confundido

-Pues que ahora eres un siervo de esa chica creo que si no mal recuerdo la única familia que usa ese círculo mágico era… Los Gremory-

 **Capítulo 2: El legado de mi familia**

-¿G-Gremary?-Preguntaba el castaño confundido mirando a su padre ahora con más intriga que antes

-Gremory es una Familia Demoniaca y pensar que te encontrarías con la Princesa de la Ruina, ¿Hijo tú no te has preguntado porque siempre nos hemos mudados de todos los lugares que hemos estado?

-Sí y gracias a eso perdí a la única amiga que de verdad me aprecia y me quería- el castaño veía a su padre con furia recordando aquel momento

 **Flashback**

 _-Ise!- gritaba a los lejos una chica de pelo castaño tirando a rubio y ojos morados mientras perseguía a una camioneta_

 _-Irina!, ¿!PAPA PORQUE NOS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS¡?-Un niño pequeño le gritaba a su padre entre lágrimas y por supuesto molesto_

 _-Hijo a tu padre le salió un trabajo nuevo en otra parte tenemos que ir o si no no podremos comer-La persona que decía aquello era una mujer entre sus 34 años pelo largo hasta más abajo de su trasero y de color castaño_

 _Claro el chico no sabía que sus padres le estaban mintiendo de la manera más estrepitosa, ellos se estaban mudando ya que eran rastreados por las 3 grandes fracciones porque su hijo era el portador de la [longinus] [Booster Gear]claro ellos eran conscientes de aquello ya que el papa de su papa (válgame la redundancia) fue un sacerdote y claro al revelarle eso empezó la charla del mundo sobrenatural por eso el padre de Issei decidió que cada vez que pudiera salvar a su hijo lo haría sin dudar por eso era que cada vez que los rastreaban ellos se mudaban_

 **Fin del Flashback**

En ese momento gracias al gran odio de Rias (por ser un demonio) escuchaba cada palabra que aquellos dos decían en la cocina

-Señora Hyoudou será mejor que llame a Issei se nos hace tarde para ir al instituto-Claro ella lo único que quería es salir de ahí lo más rápido posible ya que sentía que la iban a asesinar en cualquier momento

-Es verdad falta 10 minutos, Issei corre que se les hace tarde!-Gritaba su mama desde la puerta

-Ya voy mama, bueno papa será conversar esto la próxima vez que voy a llegar tarde- agarra su bolso y su desayuno, atraviesa toda la casa en un instante y se detiene en la puerta

-Bueno Rias ¿vamos?- ella tímidamente hace una señal con su cabeza y empieza a caminar al lado de Rias hasta el instituto

-Nos vemos Ise recuerda te quiero después de que acaba las clases en el club de lo sobre-natural- Al terminar de hablar le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo hacia su clase

Todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca y asomados en la ventana veian a Issei con ira y odio y las chicas solo podían decir

-NOOO! NUESTRA GRAN ONEE-SAMA FUE MANSIÑADA POR EL PERVERTIDO DE ISSEI!-todas lloraban con el solo hecho de imaginarse a Rias en la cama con Issei

-Tsk..,tan malo es verme con ella?-se preguntaba internamente el castaño caminando hacia su clase con la mirada baja ya que se sentía un poco asustado por la mirada que le daban todos los alumnos a mitad del pasillo se topa con un grupo de chicos de Segundo

-Oye imbécil se puede saber qué haces con Rias!?- preguntaba el más alto de todos por lo que se deduce que él es el líder

Todos los alumnos al escuchar aquel grito se asomaron desde su salones todos miraban al castaño con unos ojos de "Ya valiste mierda"

-Oye tonto responde acaso el gato te comió la lengua- Le decía otro mientras le daba un golpe en una mejilla haciendo que el castaño se tambaleara un poco y se saliera sangre de la nariz y boca

-JAJAJAJA! Mira ya estas hecho mierda! –se ría el chico que está del lado derecho del alto

-Escucha bien mierdecilla no te quiero ver nunca más cerca Rias ella no debe de estar con un idiota pervertido como tu si no con un hombre como yo- el más alto sujeta al castaño del cuello de la camisa-

-Un hombre como tú?... JA no me hagas reír te crees la gran cosa porque estas escoltado por tus amigos –Le agarra la mano al líder y hace que lo suelte y toma distancia- Dime haces esto por qué?... Para compensar que lo tienes pequeño?...-Algunos chicos y chicas se reían mientras el tipo solo se ponía más molesto- O es que acaso tus padres te tratan mal y tú solo quieres vengarte con los chicos más pequeño porque sabes que no te harán nada?.. DIME MALDITO!

-Suficiente me canse de ti! Takumi! Ash! CONTRA ESE CRETINO!-

-Como digas- Respondían los dos mencionados mientras se lanzaban contra Issei-

El castaño lo único que hacía era ponerse en posición de batalla esperando a que lo golpearan

-Toma maldito- El que había dicho eso era Takumi el cual se lanzó contra Issei el castaño esquiva sus golpees cuando ve el momento lanzo un fuerte puñetazo contra el estómago lo cual deja a Takumi sin aire y tirado en el piso

-Voltéate imbécil!-Ash intenta darle un golpe en la cabeza por detrás por lo que Issei se agacha y el puñetazo pasa por encima de el por lo cual agarra el brazo y con el impulso que traía Ash lo lanza junto a Takumi dejando a los dos inconsciente uno porque antes que cayera encima de su amigo se golpea contra la pared y el otro porque al cáele encima su compañero más la falta de aire lo dejo en mal estado

-Ahora señor golpeo al que me da la gana dime tu nombre no te conozco y además no eres de este edificio- decía Issei mirando a los ojos

-Y-yo m-me llamo Ryal –un poco acojonado por la mirada de Issei

-Te doy 5 segundos para que despiertes a tus amigos y se vayan de este edificio –empezaba a contar usando sus dedos

El chico rápidamente busco a sus compañeros y se fueron de ahí tan rápido como habían llegado, Issei simplemente se retiraba a su salón haciendo una mirada a todos "¿tanta confianza me tienen?", después de regresar todo a la normalidad a mitad de la clase entro la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil Tsubaki y llamo al castaño ya que la presidenta lo quería ver, al llegar vio a todo el consejo estudiantil parado en la puerta para que después se abriera y le dijeran desde adentro

-Puedes pasar Hyouduo Issei- el chico un poco asustado paso a la gran habitación y trago saliva

-Me podría decir porque fui llamado?- decía el castaño intimidado por la mirada de hostilidad que le daba la pelinegra

-Fuiste llamado aquí por causar una pelea en el edificio de los de primer año, me podría decir que fue lo que ocurrido Hyouduo Issei –mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba los lentes

-Bueno esto fue lo que paso….- 5 minutos después de explicar lo que paso en la pelea la presidenta lo dejo ir con una advertencia, se fue a esperar a que sonara el timple

Ring Ring Ring

Aquel sonido anunciaba el final de las clases, cuando el chico salía del instituto llegaba Rias corriendo a abrazar al castaño y a llevárselo al viejo edificio donde estaba el club de lo paranormal

-Issei bienvenido a tu nueva vida como demonio –Mientras le mostraba unas alas de murciélago

 **Diganeme que tal me quedo y publicare el siguiente capitulo lo mas rapido que pueda**


End file.
